Tell Me Why
by tetangga jimin
Summary: "Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat cairan pekat beraroma ferum itu memenuhi indra penciumanmu dan terlihat jelas oleh indra penglihatmu ? Rasanya menyenangkan, ada kesenangan tersendiri dibalik semua itu. Seperti halnya bunga mawar tak akan terlihat lebih indah bila tak berwarna merah darah. Manusia itu makhluk yang menarik dengan kandungan cairan yang beraroma ferum" BTS Fict/VKook/


Title : Tell me why

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin

Genre : Suspense, psychlogcal, lilbit dark humor :v

Rate : K but M for violence

Disclaim: all cast not mine, plot sama alur punya saya. Berasa nemu alurnya sama ? mungkin yang nulis pernah ngerti gimana rasanya hwahaha. Kalo nemu typo tolong bilang salam balik dari saya. DLDR, kritik saran review bash flame saya terima dengan baik. Sebab hidup ga akan berwarna cem krayon kalo tanpa bash ama flame. Maklum kalo ga ngfeel namanya juga ngetik ngebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Proudly presents...

.

.

 _"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat cairan pekat beraroma ferum itu memenuhi indra penciumanmu dan terlihat jelas oleh indra penglihatmu ? Rasanya menyenangkan, ada kesenangan tersendiri dibalik semua itu. Seperti halnya bunga mawar tak akan terlihat lebih indah bila tak berwarna merah darah. Manusia itu makhluk yang menarik dengan kandungan cairan yang beraroma ferum. Namaku Kim Taehyung."_

.

.

.

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat melihat telapak tanganmu yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi merah dan beraroma seperti besi berkarat-maksudku, darah? Sebagian orang akan merasa jijik dengan hal itu namun kau akan menemukan jawaban lain bila bertanya denganku. Aku pasti akan menjawab menyukainya, menyukai sensasi saat cairan pekat sewarna dengan bunga mawar itu memenuhi indra menglihatku dan aromanya yang seperti besi berkarat memenuhi indra penciumanku. Namun jangan salah aku bukanlah seorang self injury seperti teman dekatku-Jimin, bocah yang kurang minum susu itu sangat menyukai self injury yang menurutku itu hanya merusak tubuh. Aku lebih menyukai melihat seseorang yang berbalut dengan warna kehidupan-merah dan tentu saja aku sang maestro yang menciptakan itu semua.

.

Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana kehidupaku, maka akan kujawab dengan senang hati dan jelas. Well, anggap saja ini adalah catatan harianku, Kim Taehyung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama V. Kenapa V ? karena V adalah Victory, kemakmuran. Ya, kemakmuran untuk terpenuhinya segala hasratku untuk melihat warna kehidupan dari tiap orang yang berbeda. Mungkin kau menganggap aku gila atau psycho, namun itu salah aku hanya berbeda dan aku spesial. Kau tak akan mungkin menemukan seseorang lainnya yang seperti aku.

.

Aku juga tak lupa bagaimana sensasi saat cairan kehidupan itu-oke sebut saja darah bersimbah dikedua telapak tanganku, darah dari seorang Jeon Jungkook-tetanggaku. Aku membunuhya ? oh ayolah aku tak membunuhnya, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sejenak melupakan tugas akhirku dikampus. Lalu apakah aku menyesal telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang ? aku sama sekali tak menyesal, aku bahkan tak berniat membunuh. Salahkan saja mereka yang kemampuan bertahan hidupnya payah yang tak mampu bertahan saat kekurangan darah dan satu lagi, aku hanya mempercepat waktu kematian mereka sebab semua manusia akan mati kan? hehe.

.

Hey, aku bukanlah seorang Park Jimin yang selalu menyilet tubuhnya saat ingin melihat darah atau mempunyai masalah. Aku tak perlu repot melakukan itu semua sebab aku memiliki banyak boneka yang bisa ku gunakan untuk memenuhi hasratku. Kalau kau bisa mendapat kesenangan kenapa harus memikirkan nasib orang lain ? Belum tentu juga orang lain juga memikirkan nasibmu dikala kau kesusahan, berpikirlah rasional dan gunakan logika. Jangan pernah gunakan emosional, perasaan serta hati bila kau ingin mendapat kesenangan begitu kata dosen analisis realku.

.

Kau tau hari itu aku mengundang Jungkook kerumahku dengan alasan ingin menunjukkan beberapa koleksi album G-Dragon, dan ia dengan polosnya mengiyakan ajakanku. Padahal bila kau ingin lebih lama membiarkan udara mengisi ruang kosong dalam paru-parunya harusnya ia menolak. Tapi dewi fortuna lebih memihak padaku dan kesenanganku. Aku bisa melihat binar matanya saat ia memasuki kamarku untuk melihat koleksiku, dan mataku juga berbinar saat ia percaya dengan semua kebohonganku. Saat ia berdiri menghadap rak buku, dengan cepat tanganku melingkarkan seutas kabel charger handphone kelehernya. Jungkook tersentak kaget, ia tak siap dengan kondisi yang menimpanya, tanganku semakin kuat menarik kabel charger dilehernya.

.

Tangannya berusaha mencengkram kabel yang tengah melingkar kuat dilehernya, aku menyukai saat seseorang masih berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dikala maut tengah mengancam. Aku semakin mengeratkan kabel pada lehernya, tidak berniat membuatnya mati hanya saja aku berniat untuk membuatnya tak sadar sejenak sebelum ia merasakan sebuah sensasi euforia yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan. Kurasakan cengkraman tangan pada kabel sedikit mengendur dan pergerakannya sudah mulai melemah, tak seperti tadi, beringas.

.

Aku menatap malas pada pemandangan didepanku, rak bukuku sudah tak berbentuk isinya berhamburan keluar akibat rontaan Jungkook tadi. Sepertinya aku harus bersih-bersih kamar setelah ini atau jika tidak Jin Hyung akan mengomel lagi seperti ahjuma di kedai. Dengan bantuan mulut aku menggigit sisi kabel, dan tanganku yang lain kugunakan untuk menyumpal mulut bocah bunny teeth ini dengan kaus kaki, yang jelas kaus kaki baru. Dengan sedikit tergesa aku menarik badan Jungkook yang seukuran denganku ke kursi dan memplester badannya pada sandaran kursi dengan serol lakban hitam, hanya badannya tidak dengan tangan dan kakinya. Sebab akan menyenangkan bila ia meronta dan melawan. Kau akan tau bagaimana cara manusia mempertahankan diri saat ia merasa sangat terancam.

.

Aku menyeringai puas saat melihat tubuh Jungkook sudah terikat seperti mumi. Tangannya sehalus kulit bayi, pasti akan menyenangkan saat melihat cairan merah pekat itu mengalir perlahan dari goresan yang ku buat. Aku merasa seperti seorang maestro seni handal kalau melihat model didepanku ini. Tanganku membuka laci meja belajar dengan perasaan gugup-gugup dalam artian aku sangat senang dan menantikan saat ini tiba. Mungkin terhitung sudah tiga bulan sejak aku terakhir bermain dengan bonekaku. Itupun hanya sebentar karena aku harus pulang untuk mengangkat jemuran Jin hyung yang masih tertinggal diluar.

.

Tanganku memegang silet dengan perasaan campur aduk, dengan perlahan aku mengarahkan ujung silet kepermukaan kulit halus miliknya, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat menahan nyeri. Aku menyunggingkan senyum senang, rupanya dia merasakannya. Perlahan namun pasti aku menekan dengan sedikit kuat dan cairan merah pekat bearma ferum itu menguar memenuhi indra penciumanku. Semakin dalam dan semakin kuseret benda pipih tajam itu semakin terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Aku benar-benar menikmati ini semua, menikmati bagaimana raut kesakitannya, bagaimana cairan merah pekat itu meleleh perlahan.

.

Orbs matanya terbuka perlahan, Jungkook menatap horror pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak badannya tengah disilet dan mulai 'dibedah' oleh seorang Taehyung. Ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tersumbat oleh sesuatu. Ayolah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tebal namun wangi tengah bersarang dalam mulutnya. Matanya semakin menatap horror dan saat tangannya hendak melawan, aku langsung menangkap tangan kiri Jungkook dan menancapkan sebuah pena disana. Raut wajah Jungkook mengeras saat ujung pena tumpul itu kini tengah menancap ditangan kirinya. Ayolah aku menyukai hal ini dimana darah mulai mengucur dan meleleh dengan perlahan.

.

Mataku berbinar saat Jungkook mulai berontak akibat nyeri yang ia rasakan. Tanganku meraih sebuah pensil mekanik yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar, aku bosan dengan bonekaku yang tak kunjung melawan dan cenderung hanya diam dan merasakan sakit. Ayolah aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan manusia bertahan hidup. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal aku menendang kursi yang menopang tubuh Jungkook. Kini ia tersungkur dan berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih bebas.

.

Mataku menatap jengah pada pemandangan didepanku, keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup sangat kecil dibandingkan ekspektasiku selama ini. Aku kira ia adalah anak yang kuat dan tangguh ternyata tidak. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah, aku terlalu malas untuk mengurus hal ini, namun sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku perlahan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah terbaring, kakinya terus meronta. Aku mendudukkan diri dikedua kaki kursi yang menghadap keatas dan menduduki kedua kaki Jungkook. Ia menatapku horror, seakan aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

.

.

"hey, relaks Kook. Aku tak akan menyakitimu bila kau sendiri memperlihatkan sebesar apa kemampuanmu untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau kau terus begini, aku bosan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja permainan ini?" ucapku santai sambil menekan ujung pensil mekanik yang lumayan tumpul itu ke bagian tulang selangkanya.

.

.

"hnggttt...nnggghhh..." Jungkook mengerang tertahan saat ujung pensil mekanik itu menembus tulang selangkanya.

.

.

"hey kook, kau tau apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada koleksi G-Dragon yang kau idamkan ? yeah, melihat darah lebih menyenangkan kook" ucapku terus menekan dan menyeret pensil mekanik yang tertancap dibagian tulang selangka hingga bagian tulang atas dada.

.

.

Terlihat ekspresi Jungkook menahan sakit, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya yang tak tertusuk apa-apa itu menjambak bagian belakang rambutku dan secara tiba-tiba pula ia membenturkan keningnya ke keningku, cukup keras dan lumayan sakit. Bisa kupastikan besok akan memar. Aku menerjap beberapa kali untuk menetralisir rasa nyeri pada keningku, sekilas aku melihat pergerakan jemari Jungkook yang mengarah pada wajahku.

.

Khukhukhu coba kutebak pasti ia mengincar mataku, nah inilah yang kunamakan pertahanan diri, dan ini merupakan bagian yang menyenangkan disamping hanya melihat darah. Aku sengaja membiarkan tangannya mengarah wajahku, namun saat jemari itu hendak mengarah pada mataku dengan cepat aku meraih gunting yang berada di saku celana belakang

.

CRASSSHHH...

.

HNGGGTTT...NNGGGHHHTTT...

.

Sebuah jeritan tertahan dari Jeon Jungkookpun kembali terdengar, wajar karena dua jarinya kini sudah tergeletak dilantai akibat guntingku, darah kembali mengalir dan bercipratan dimana-mana karena ulah bocah bermarga Jeon yang dengan hebohnya menggerakkan tangannya saat ia tau kehilangan dua jari. Hell, padahal ia masih punya delapan jari kenapa harus ribut karena kehilangan dua jari ?.

.

Aku memandang datar pada laki-laki dihadapahku ini, rasanya bokongku sakit kalau harus duduk dengan posisi seperti ini, ya duduk diantara dua kaki kursi dan jangan lupa ada sepasang kaki putih mulus nan menggoda milik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Masih dengan tampang datar aku menarik kedua tangan Jungkook agar kursi itu kembali berdiri, dapat kulihat wajahnya memucat dan penuh dengan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat.

.

"well, baiklah kook aku jadi tak tega padamu. Aku akan mengakhiri ini secepat yang aku bisa" ucapku sambil tersenyum datar.

.

.

Jungkook menutup matanya rapat kala ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin namun tajam mulai menggores atau lebih tepatnya membelah lengannya, sebisa mungkin ia tak memperlihatkan rasa kesakitan yang kubuat. Perlahan namun pasti aku menekan pisau cutter yang berada dalam genggaman tangaku ke lengan Jungkook hingga mata pisau itu berhasil menembus lengannya. Dan tentu saja darah sudah tergenang sedari tadi dilantai kamarku yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna gading.

.

"kau tau Kook? Aku sangat sangat menyukai darah melebihi apapun. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya yang penting aku bisa melihatnya dan tentu saja menjilatnya seperti ini" ucapku sambil menjilat tangan yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

"dan kau harus tau juga Kook, aku buka psycho ataupun gila, aku hanya terobsesi" tambahku lagi.

.

.

Jungkook kian merapatkan matanya saat aku terus menyeret pisau cuter itu hingga membelah lengannya, darah semakin mengalir dan kau bisa lihat sendiri daging yang berwara pink dengan benang-benang tipis berwarna putih dan biru itu terlihat sangat indah dimataku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook mulai memendek. Aku berdecih kesal saat melihat bonekaku sangat payah. Entahlah kurasa kali ini aku kehilangan selera dalam bermain, buktinya saja aku hanya memainkannya seperti ini, tak seperti biasa. Well, aku baik hari ini, jadi kubiarkan Jeon Jungkook tidur lebih dulu.

.

Aku mencabut pisau cutter yang kini masih tertancap ditangan yang tak berbentuk itu dan langsung menancapkannya ke dada milik anak tunggal keluarga Jeon itu.

.

.

HHNNGGGTT

.

.

Ia mengerang lirih dan setelah itu tak terasa deru nafas yang ia buat, yeah selamat tidur Jungkook~

.

Aku memasukkan tubuh tak bernyawa Jungkook kedalam trash bag hitam dan mengikatnya, menyeretnya kehalaman belakang dan memasukkannya kedalam tungku pembakaran sampah. Menutupnya dan membakarnya hingga semua menjadi abu. Biarlah kekacauan dikamarku Seokjin hyunglah yang merapikan.

.

.

. 

FIN

.

Udah, tamat kok. Ga ngfeel ? wajarlah saya kan ngetiknya ngebut sebelum pacaran lagi sama skripsi sama PPL :'v

Diambil dari cerita asli yang saya kasi bumbu bunuh-bunuhan, kalau aslinya sih ga gitu wahahaha.

Kritik saran saya terima, dibaca udah syukur, ga ngarep ripiu kok.

Nb. Kalau ada reader yang ngerasa sekolah di SMPN 43 SBY, haayy kita bakalan ketemu agustus-september ini loh saya PPL disana :' mohon kerjasamanya ya /lambai-lambai alay/

Bayyyy...see u next time in a different story and a better storry than this.


End file.
